A Strange Fantasy
by imgilmoregirl
Summary: AU One-Shot: Belle's attempt to take her friend Mr. Gold to The Rabbit Hole does not ends as she planned it to.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun._**

 _Anonymous prompted: From some traumatic experience Mr. Gold does not go for a night out anymore. His new friend Belle French knows it and proposes disguising as a woman and going to The Rabbit Hole with her._

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Gold said, from inside his bedroom's en-suite bathroom.

Belle French, the beautiful new librarian, was sat in his bed, wearing the shortest and tightest dress she found in her wardrobe, ready for a night of drinking at The Rabbit Hole. She wasn't the type of person who would usually go out like this, but her days had been stressful since she arrived Storybrooke and as Mr. Adam Gold had been her only true friend, she thought that he may help her forget all of her stupid arguments with Fiona, the mayor, who appeared to be determinate to make her life difficult. Everything she did, seemed to bother that woman. The schedule she made for the library; the storytelling hours in the preschool and even the colour of the new chairs she had ordered.

All Belle wanted was a delicious glass of whiskey and a little dance, but Gold had a terrible problem with going out at night, since him and his son were attacked by some drunk guys, who wanted Adam's wallet and the silver bracelet in his boy's wrist, so they shot father and son, which led to Neal's death, so she had invented a whole fantasy that could distract his mind and help him get to the bar. He moved inside the bathroom and she peeked a look, guffawing.

"No, it's not!" She answered.

Gold came out of the bathroom, wearing an orange and pink printed dress, his skinny legs naked for her sight. His cheeks were so red with embarrassment that Belle fell against the pillow, suffocate sounds of amusement leaving her mouth.

"Then why are you laughing?" He questioned, his teeth clenched tightly.

"I'm sorry!" Belle replied, trying to catch her breath again. "You are right, this is ridiculous." She groped the sheets at her side, trying to find the little object that she swore that she left right there. "Now where is my freaking phone when I need it?"

Adam lifted it between two fingers, a smile of victory in his lips. "Do you really thought I would let you have the chance of taking a picture of me like that?"

She jumped out of the bed, chasing him around the bedroom. "Adam, give it back!"

"No way!"

Pulling on a sad face she touched his chest while he hid the phone safely in both hands at his back. "You promised me that we were going to have a fun night at The Rabbit Hole."

Even though she had no idea of how much Adam had been wanting her as more than a friend for months, she knew that he always wanted to make her smile and showing him watery eyes, seemed to have its effects. One of his hands came to cup her cheek, smoothing it in a way that made her feel better than anytime her ex-fiancé had touch her.

"I changed my mind." He whispered, grin on his lips, but he lowered his guard for time enough for her to grab the phone and pull away to take a picture of him. "Belle French, you didn't do it!"

"I did." She laughed out loud.

A frown formed in his face and Gold mumbled like a five-year-old whining child: "That's what I get for telling secrets to people."

"I'm your best friend." Belle said, looking happily at the picture she would use against him for the rest of her life.

"Who said that? What about Jefferson?"

"Oh, he is coming later." She deposited the phone in his nightstand, coming to his side to straighten the orange dress on his body. "I told him it would take some time to fit you in those clothes."

Gold's eyes got wide. "You told Jefferson?"

"Sorry?"

Grabbing her by her thighs, Gold lifted Belle from the floor and she screamed as he first spun around to make her dizzy, laughing with her protests, and then threw her on the bed, laying above her, to keep the young librarian from moving.

"I'm going to kill you!" He threatened.

Belle felt a laugh construct in her throat but the sound never came out, because she was fully pressed against Gold's body and she could feel every inch of him. Her dress had lifted up, when he laid between her legs, and her bare thigh was in contact with a certain part of him that made her heart race, even with the dress and his boxers as layers between them.

"I wish I could just sit here and make fun of you, but dear God, Adam, when you grab me like this I - " Belle wasn't capable of finishing, she was too overwhelmed by his strong hands on her waist and the pressure of his weight on her.

"You what, dearie?"

"I feel breathless." She confessed. "You may be wearing a dress, but you've never felt more like a man before."

Belle didn't know exactly what she was doing, but in the very next second her lips were in his. Adam kissed her back, his hands traveling down her the curves of her body as hers moved to pull the ridiculous dress he was wearing off, just stopping to kiss for enough time to take it through his head and throw it away, somewhere in the bedroom's floor.

"What about The Rabbit Hole?" Gold asked, between kisses down her neck.

"Forget that sick place, I have everything I want right here."

Later, when Jefferson arrived the pink house, he knocked at the door about ten times before giving up and going away. Gold and Belle were too busy working on one another to even notice that he ever was at the front door.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. My apologize if there is something wrong with my writing. English is not my first language._


End file.
